True Story
by queenie17
Summary: Der Kerker war dunkel, nass und kalt. Sie saß mit den Armen ihre Knie umschlingend an der Wand und betrachtete durch das winzige Fenster den Mond. Auch wenn Severus nach außen hin immer kalt und gleichgültig wirkte, wusste sie, dass es nicht so war… SS/HG


True Story:

_Der Kerker war dunkel, nass und kalt. Die Tür war jetzt schon einige Zeit verschlossen. Sie saß mit ihren Armen die Knie umschlingend an der Wand und betrachtete durch das einzige, winzige Fenster den Mond. Auch wenn Severus nach außen hin wie immer kalt und gleichgültig wirkte, wusste sie, dass dies nicht der Fall war…__  
><em> 

…denn ich hatte erlebt, wie dieser Mann auch Gefühle zugelassen hatte, er nicht nur mich, sondern auch sich selbst erstaunte, da er sich aus einer unbedachten Geste heraus hatte gehen lassen und dies vor mir, einer Zeugin. Ihn hatten diese außergewöhnlichen Umstände dazu getrieben seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit zu senken und mich daran teilhaben zu lassen, das es sehr wohl in ihm vor heißen, echten Gefühlen brodelte, so ungebeten sie auch für ihn kamen, aber sie waren da.

Und diese Gefühle zeigten mir, dass das Vertrauen von Dumbledore in diesen Mann nicht grundlos gewesen sein konnte, denn für diese verzehrenden Gefühle, die er mir gezeigt hatte, musste man fühlen können und nun, er schien unter dieser harten, fast nicht zu durchdringenden Schale, die er sich die letzten Jahrzehnte aneignet hatte, aber doch noch fähig zu sein zu fühlen, so unglaublich es klang.

Und so saß ich da in der tristen, winzigen Kellerzelle und vertraute auf mein Wissen, das mir keiner glauben würde und selbst wenn würde ich nie verraten, das ich wusste, das Severus Snape auch etwas anderes sein konnte als ein eiskalter Bastard, schließlich hatte dieser undurchsichtige Mann doch so unglaublich es auch klang mein Vertrauen gewonnen.

Ich war tief getroffen und schockiert über das was heute Nacht geschehen war, ich konnte es nicht fassen und eine kalte, klamme Angst ergriff mein Herz. Ich fragte mich verzweifelt wie es nun weiter gehen würde, wie düster jetzt die Zukunft für uns alle aussehen würde, aber auch mein unruhiger, erschütterter Geist ließ mir keine Ruhe, der mir beständig mitteilte, das es so schien als hätte Severus…ja, Severus es gewusst, oder geahnt und sich mir deshalb offenbart, immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanken in eine noch nicht mal so weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit…

An diesem Tag hatten wieder beunruhigende Nachrichten im Tagespropheten gestanden. Er berichtete von Angriffe auf Muggelsiedlungen und dem Tod einiger bekannter Muggelgeborener und das die Orte mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet waren. Ich gab es gerne zu, ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, unendlich große Sorgen und hatte mich gefragt wo das alles enden sollte, diese stetige Beklemmung hatten sich damals wie ein beständiger Stachel der Angst in meinen Magen gebohrt und auch heute kam diese Angst noch manchmal auf, ganz konnte selbst er mir diese Furcht vor der Zukunft nicht nehmen.

Die Verzweiflung drohte damals über mir zusammenzubrechen, als mir meine Eltern in einem Brief, den ich an diesem Tag erhalten hatte schrieben, dass auch die Nachrichten in der Muggelwelt immer besorgniserregender wurden. Schließlich hatten meine Eltern keine Ahnung was diese Meldungen bedeuteten, da ich mich seit Jahren hütete ihnen gegenüber zu sagen und einzugestehen, wie es in meiner, der magischen Welt wirklich aussah.

Mir waren unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen geschossen, als ich mir lebhaft vorstellt hatte was mit meinen Eltern grauenhaftes geschehen könnte, wenn sie in die Hände der Todesser fallen würden, denn mal ehrlich, auch wenn es sonst wie es schien niemanden interessiert, oder es niemand auch nur in Betracht zog, mir hatte sich dieser Gedanke in letzter Zeit sehr oft aufgedrängt.

Ich empfand es als sehr beständige, permanente Angst und war sehr panisch gewesen, seitdem ich von Harry´s Prophezeiung wusste, da ich nun mal Hermione Granger war, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Gegner des Unnennbaren. Ich hatte mich über diese Gedanken mal wieder sehr echauffiert, hatte nicht kaschieren können, das es sich wie ein Schluchzen angehört hatte was mir entwischt war. Ich hatte nie an der Freundschaft zu Harry gezweifelt, aber an meiner Sicherheit und der meiner Familie in dieser gefährlichen Zeit sehr wohl.

Seit dem Jahresbeginn hatten mich ständig Sorgen geplagt und nun seit Weihnachten hatte sich fast ein beständiges Loch in meinen Magen gebrannt, wenn ich an meine schutzlosen und ahnungslosen Eltern daheim dachte, ich fühlte mich trotz Harry und Ron sehr alleingelassen, offensichtlich schien niemand meine Ängste zu bemerken.

Ich hatte sie nicht eingeweiht wie ich mich fühlte, schließlich verzichtete ich doch herzlich gerne auf diesen Seelenstriptease.

Warum? Was hätten sie den tun können? Eben nichts, Harry hatte mir einfach leidgetan, er hatte genug eigene Probleme und Sorgen gehabt, denn ich würde seine Last mit dem Wissen um seine wichtige Rolle in diesem Krieg nicht tragen wollen und seinen Verlust, der erst zu kurz zurücklag, und Ron…nun Ron, war Ron ein guter und loyaler Freund….mittlerweile, aber er hätte mir nicht helfen können. 

Ich war wegen Ron etwas durcheinander gewesen, da dieser in einer unvergleichlich belästigenden und abartigen Weise mit Lavender rumgemacht hatte, derzeit schienen seine Hormone unkontrolliert überzukochen, dies hatte mich angewidert. Aber weniger, weil ich etwas anders von Ron begehrt hatte als Freundschaft, eher weil ich nicht verstand wie er die ungewisse Zukunft so ausblenden konnte, nach dem was seinem Vater passiert war letztes Weihnachten, nach Sirius und nun den erneuten Ausbrüchen aus Askaban, war mir die ZUKUNFT nur beängstigenden erschienen, in schwarzen Farben und so hatte ich spät nachts in einer Nische in einem der weitläufigen Korridore des Schlosses im Erdgeschoss gesessen, möglichst weit entfernt von unserem Turm und die Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit, die ich augenblicklich im Gryffindorturm nicht fand, gesucht.

Ich hatte das Glas der Fensterscheibe angehaucht und da sie dank meines heißen Atems beschlagen war, hatte ich unsinnige Linien auf die Scheibe gezeichnet, dabei hatte ich mich meinen tristen und ängstlichen Gedanken hingegeben, während mir die einzelnen, verzweifelten Tränen feucht und nass über die Wange gelaufen waren und ich mich sehr einsam und verloren gefühlt hatte.

Dann war ich zutiefst erschrocken als mir plötzlich ein weißes, reines Tuch ins Blickfeld gehalten worden war und ich hatte irritiert über die Störung reflexartig danach gegriffen, dann erst hatte ich meinem Beobachter ins finster blickende Antlitz geschaut, aus dem ER mich missbilligend betrachtet hatte.

Das war mir schrecklich unangenehm gewesen, das Er mich dort hatte entdecken müssen, ungeachtet der Tatsache das es mitten in der Nacht gewesen war und ich unbefugt soweit vom Turm entfernt aufgegriffen worden waren, war ich in einem so desolaten Zustand gewesen, derart wollte ich nicht von ihm, von keinem gesehen werden.

„Miss Granger, was denken sie sich dabei mitten in der Nacht ihren Turm zu verlassen, um sich hier ihrem niederen Leiden …wie dem Liebeskummer hinzugeben!", hatte er mich mit öliger Stimme verhöhnt und seine Lippen dann missbilligend zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gekniffen. Ich hatte deutlich die Verachtung in seiner Stimme gehört, er hatte sie in jedem Wort an mich mitschwingen lassen.

Ich hatte es mir wirklich nicht verkneifen können ein beleidigtes Gesicht zu machen über seine Behauptung, das ich Liebeskummer zwecks Ron haben würde, da ich die doofen Gerüchte über meine angebliche Eifersucht auf Lavender sehr wohl gehört hatte, aber die waren so was von weit hergeholt gewesen, schließlich hatte ich an den Krieg gedacht und nicht an die Liebe.

„Pffff….!", hatte ich ärgerlich ausgestoßen und mir die Tränen mit seinem reinen, weißen Taschentuch abgetupft, dann war ich aufgestanden und hatte frostig erwidert:

„Gute Nacht, Sir!"

Ich hatte mich daraufhin brüsk umgewandt und wollte gehen, doch seine Worte hatten mich zurück gehalten.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für das unerlaubte, nächtliches herumschleichen und ich nehme an… ihre FREUNDE sind auch nicht weit!", seine abgrundtief bissige Stimme hatte mich stoppen lassen und dazu veranlasst mich zu ihm um zu wenden. In meiner Trauer, bei meinen aufgewühlten Gefühlen war es sicher kein Wunder, das ich ihn aufgebracht angefahren hatte, schließlich waren meine Familie und ich doch eh jedem gleichgültig.

„Professor tun sie was sie nicht lassen können und nein, ich bin **allein**…so allein, wie man es nur sein kann!", auch wenn ich aufgebracht gewesen war, hatte mir die Kraft gefehlt ihn an zu fahren, daher kamen meine Worte wispernd und leise hervor. Ich hatte ihm gegenüber, gegenüber meinem Lehrer ausgesprochen was ich schon die ganze Zeit empfunden hatte und hatte sogleich gespürt wie wieder eine tränenreiche Welle der Verzweiflung über mich hinweg geflutet war, dann hatte ich mich schnell abgewandt um mich vor ihm nicht vollkommen lächerlich zu machen, bis mich jedoch die scharfe Stimme des Professors aufgehalten hatte.

„Erbärmlich, weinen sie diesen Dorftrottel Weasley wirklich hinterher? Miss Granger!", er hatte angeekelt geklungen und da hatte es klick gemacht in meinem leicht vernebelten Geist und ich hatte ihn böse angefahren.

„ICH LIEBE RON NICHT, VERDAMMT! Ich hab ANGST!", hatte ich gebrüllt und dann war mir entsetzt zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass ich soeben dem gefährlichsten Mann in der ganzen Schule respektlos über den Mund gefahren war. Er hatte auf meinen Ausbruch mit einem unbewegten Blick reagiert, sich dann leicht vor gebeugt, dabei waren seine kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare nach vorne gefallen.

„Mitkommen!", war seine einzige, nicht für mich nachzuvollziehende, Antwort gewesen und ich hatte seinen kerzengeraden, entschwindenden Rücken begutachten dürfen, der in rasanter Geschwindigkeit die Kerker angesteuert hatte. 

Als er bemerkt hatte, dass nur seine Schritte auf dem Boden laut wiederhallend zu hören waren, hatte er abrupt abgebremst und scharf gemeinte:

„Was ist…? Brauchen sie eine extra Einladung, Miss Granger!" Ich war umgehend los gelaufen, dabei war ich fast über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert um rasch hinterher zu kommen, während ich zu verdauen versucht hatte, was mich geritten hatte gerade diesen Professor so harsch anzufahren, nachdem er mir ganz untypisch für ihn schon ein Taschentuch gereicht hatte, für das ich mich noch nicht einmal bedankt hatte.

Das Taschentuch hatte ich währenddessen so fest umgriffen gehabt, dass es in meiner Faust sicher den Würgetod erlitten hatte, da ich die Ungewissheit was mir als nächstes in den Kerkern bei dem düsteren, schlechtgelaunten Mann vor mir, wiederfahren würde, doch etwas nervös gemacht hatte.

Er hatte mit einem Wisch seiner Hand magisch die schwere, dicke Holztüre zu seinem Büro auf gestoßen und war hinein gerauscht, um sich dann hinter seinen breiten Schreibtisch zu setzen auf dem sich die Aufsätze seiner Schüler gestapelt hatten.

Dann hatte er mir dort mit verschränkten Armen entgegen geharrt, während ich ihm schnaufend hinterher gelaufen war um dann unter seinem alles sehenden Blick abzubremsen und die Tür leise zu schließen. Mir war es vorgekommen als würde ich mich selbst in meiner eigenen Falle einschließen, mich selbst gefangen nehmen.

Er hatte in seiner schwarzen, finsteren Pracht sehr bedrohlich gewirkt, wie er nur gestarrt und nichts gesagt hatte. Mir war in dem Moment mal wieder klar geworden, dieser Mann wusste mit jeder Geste einzuschüchtern. Ich hatte mir unsicher die wirren, lockigen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und war mir deutlich bewusst gewesen, dass wir schon nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr gehabt hatten und die Sperrstunde seit einer Stunde überschritten gewesen war, dennoch hatte ich sehr gehofft, dass meine Strafe nicht zu hart ausfallen würde.

So hatte ich dann in der Mitte des Büros gestanden und mich von Minute zu Minute unbehaglicher gefühlt unter seinem sezierenden Blicken, die er keine Sekunde von mir abgewandt hatte.

Ich wollte nicht wissen wie ich auf ihn gewirkt hatte, das Stofftaschentuch unruhig zwischen meinen Händen windend hatte ich den Blick unsicher gesenkte gehabt und auf meine mir äußerst interessant erscheinenden Schuhe gestarrt dabei war mir aufgefallen, das ich noch immer meine Uniform trug, obwohl es schon so spät war und das sie sehr zerknittert aussah.

„Miss Granger, sind sie festgewachsen, oder einfach nur scharf darauf die ganze Zeit zu stehen!", hatte seine Stimme eiskalt durch den Raum geklirrt während er mich unterdessen finster angesehen hatte. Sein Zynismus war in diesem düsteren, nur von wenigen Fackeln erhellten Raum fast noch beißender gewesen. 

„Nein…nein, SIR!", war meine Antwort gewesen und so war ich schlicht und schnell zu einem der unbequemen Holzstühle gehuscht und hatte mich vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder gelassen, dabei fühlte ich mich wie der unter ungnädiger Beobachtung stehende Sünder.

„Und jetzt, finden sie ihren lächerlichen Gryffindormut und machen ihren Mund auf, was ihre Vorstellung vorhin sollte und ich warne sie, zögern sie es nicht unnötig hinaus, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit mich mit ihren eingebildeten Wehwehchen auseinander zusetzten, MISS Granger!", hatte ich nichts außer Boshaftigkeit aus seinen Worten gehört und mal ernsthaft vielleicht war es gerade das gewesen was mir den nötigen Mut gegeben hatte die Worte zu finden, die mir bei meinen Freunden fehlten oder verloren gingen, da ich nicht bitten, betteln, flehen oder auf mich aufmerksam machen wollte, weil es mich schon so genug verletzte, das sie es nicht sahen, nicht wahrnahmen und mich mit meinen Sorgen alleine ließen. Doch in dem Moment war die Verbitterung, die ich durch die Nichtbeachtung verspürt hatte aus mir wie giftiger Schwefel aus einem Vulkan heraus gesprudelt.

„SIE wollen wissen was mich für, wie drücken sie es so schön aus SIR, WEHWEHCHEN drücken? Ich bin ein Nichts in dieser Welt, in ihrer Welt! Und egal ob sie sich Weasley oder Dumbledore schimpfen, oder nicht! Keiner denkt an ein Schlammblut…!", ich hatte mich in meine Wut hinein gesteigert und meine bösartigen, verletzenden Worte hatten in dem relativ kleinen Büro wieder gehallt. Als er skeptisch die dunkle Braue gehoben hatte, weil ich mich selbst mit dem Schimpfwort betitelt hatte, hatte ich bemerkt, dass meine Dämme wohl noch immer dünn waren und ich erstaunlich nahe am Wasser gebaut war „…ja, genau keiner denkt daran, dass die FREUNDIN von Harry auch Menschen hat die Ungeschützt sind, die keine Möglichkeit haben sich gegen die Todesser zu schützen, die nicht magisch sind…eben halt nur unwichtige Muggel, verzichtbare Muggel! WIE DENKEN SIE FÜHLE ICH MICH? Ich bin hier in Sicherheit und lass meine Eltern schutzlos vor der Gefahr zurück! Und sie haben noch nicht mal einen blassen Schimmer in was für einer Gefahr sie schweben! Und tut einer etwas von MEINEN FREUNDEN, ungefragt? Oder den sogenannten ERWACHSENEN? Nein…nein….nein….!", dann hatte ich wieder aufgeschluchzt, nachdem ich laut brüllend meinen Frust kund getan hatte.

Mir waren die Tränen erneut in die Augen geschlossen und ich hatte damit gekämpft meine überbrodelnden Gefühle ein zu dämmen. Ich hatte es einigermaßen geschafft und war dann schnaufend und peinlich berührt, weil ich so ausgeflippt war, verstummt.

Er war unbewegt meine Gefühlausbruch gegenüber gestanden, während ich dann verschämt die Augen geschlossen hatte und nur noch leise geschluchzt hatte. Anschließend hatte ich ein Rascheln hören können, aber ich hatte noch nicht aufzusehen gewagt, war nicht sicher gewesen, dass ich mich schon wieder gefangen hatte, also hatte ich gelauscht wie ein Klirren erklang war, hatte mich gefragt was das zu bedeuten hatte und durch meine Wimpern gelinst, wodurch ich dann ein Wasserglas vor mir stehen gesehen hatte.

Erst da hatte ich wahrgenommen wie rau und trocken mein Hals war, es hatte dann regelrecht in meiner Kehle gekratzt als ich bewusst geschluckt hatte, nachdem ich das klare Nass gewahr wurde, hatte ich dankbar nach dem Glas gegriffen und gierig das kühlende Wasser geschluckt, genossen wie es meine ausgedörrte Kehle hinunter lief und das ich meinen Durst stillen konnte. So hatte ich danach auch schnell wieder zu mir gefunden und gewagt dann einen Blick auf den bis jetzt absolut wortlosen Professor, der mich genau beobachtet hatte, zu werfen.

„Haben sie sich jetzt wieder in der Gewalt, Miss Granger?", hatte er ruhig, nicht mehr ganz so abfällig gefragt, doch ich hatte nur denken können, wenn ich noch öfters von ihm dieses MISS Granger hören würde, würde ich noch durchdrehen.

„Ja, danke, Professor Snape, für das Taschentuch und das Wasser…und entschuldigen sie meinen unangemessenen Gefühlsausbruch…rrrrmhmhm….!", hatte ich räuspernd erklärt und ihn beschämt angesehen, das ich mich dermaßen hatte gehen lassen.

„Was unangemessen ist und was nicht das überlassen sie bitte meiner Einschätzung, Miss Granger!", da schon wieder…das hatte mich echt rasend gemacht, das MISS….., trotzdem hatte ich keine Widerworte gewagt, vor allem da ich mehr als überrascht über seine Worte gewesen war, also hatte ich besser geschwiegen.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe sorgen sie sich um ihre Eltern und nach meiner Einschätzung zu RECHT, Miss Granger! Sie wissen, dank Potter und ihrer Nähe zum Orden vieles….über mich und meine Kontakte!", damit hatte er zweideutig auf seine Spionagetätigkeit bei den Todessern angespielt und ich darauf zaghaft genickt, bis mir ins Bewusstsein gedrungen war, dass er mir gerade mehr oder weniger durch die Blume bestätigt hatte, das meine Befürchtungen wahr waren und absolut nicht grundlos oder gar eingebildet.

Er hatte mir zugestimmt, dass meine Eltern wirklich ein Ziel sein könnten, dann drohte mir die Kinnlade aufzugehen und ich hatte ihm einen besorgten, furchtsamen Blick geschenkt, ihm aber auch fest in die Augen gesehen, denn mir war klar gewesen, wenn er es sogar bestätigte, musste ich etwas tun. Ich hatte in diesem Moment auch erkannt, dass ich mich mehr vor der schwelenden Ungewissheit gefürchtet hatte und vor dem Nichtstun, als vor dem Wissen, was für Gefahren ich ins Antlitz blicken musste und dass ich mich ihnen stellen musste. 

„Nun, es verwundert mich….oder, aber auch nicht….das Dumbledore und die Anderen hehren Ordensmitglieder bisher darauf verzichtet haben an sie zu denken….tja, wie es scheint, dürften sie auf der Prioritätenliste wohl wirklich etwas nach unten gerutscht sein, nicht wahr Miss Granger?", er hatte immer noch schrecklich zynisch geklungen, aber wenigstens nicht mehr triefend vor boshaften, höhnischen Spott und ich hatte versuchte etwas meine verkrampften Finger meiner rechten Hand zu lösen, die sich um das Taschentuch geklammert hatten.

„Ja wie es scheint will mir jemand sehr klar vor Augen führen, das ich wirklich nicht soooo besonders wichtig bin!", war ich nun die Zynikerin unter uns geworden, was er mit höhnisch erhobener Braue kommentierte hatte, da meine Tonlage etwas desillusioniert geklungen hatte. Aber es auch gezeigt hatte, dass ich meine Trauer überwunden hatte. Ich hatte gerade zu der Hermione zurück gefunden, die immer eine Lösung entdeckte und nie aufgab, so wie auch die letzten Jahre wenn Harry, Ron und ich unsere Abenteuer überstanden hatten, doch wir würden diesmal nur kein Abenteuer überstehen müssen sondern einen Krieg.

„Was wollen sie tun, Miss Granger?", tolle Frage, wahrlich toll, darauf hatte ich ihn verächtlich angesehen, hätte ich wie ein Häuflein Elend im Flur gesessen und dann bei ihm wenn ich selber darauf eine Antwort gehabt hätte?

„Professor, ich weiß, wie ich heiße und wirklich viel Gesellschaft haben sie hier unten gerade nicht!", da kam eine recht ungewohnte bärbeißige Hermione zum Vorschein gekommen, aber wie es schien war an diesem Abend so einiges nicht normal und er hatte erst mal nichts dazu gesagt und mir zu meinem Erstaunen nach dieser Frechheit nicht hunderte von Punkten abgezogen, sondern nur leicht genickt. So hatte ich mir erlaubt bei seiner für ihn beeindruckenden und erstaunlichen Ruhe, nach einem tiefen Einatmen das Wort wieder zu ergreifen:

„Entschuldigen sie SIR, ich wollte sie nicht anfahren, das steht mir nicht zu und um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll, schließlich sitze ich hier fest…am besten ich warte bis ich einen Brief mit Trauerflor bekomme!", derart hatte ich versucht meinte tiefsitzende Angst durch Ironie zu übertünchen, dabei hatte ich wirklich nicht gewusst, was ich tun sollte und hatte schon gefühlt wie wieder die Hoffnungslosigkeit in mir aufgestiegen war.

„Ich bitte sie, dieser pessimistische Sarkasmus steht ihnen nicht gut zu Gesicht!", hatte er eingeworfen, da waren meine Augen groß vor Erstaunen geworden, weil er auf das nervige Miss Granger verzichtet hatte und auch noch auf mich eingegangen war, dann war ein minimales, amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Mimik gezuckt, das mich hatte blinzeln lassen, schließlich hatte ich eine solche Regung noch nie an diesem sonst derart bösartigen Mann erlebt. 

„Werden sie zu Dumbledore gehen?", hatte er in die lastende Stille hinein gefragt worauf ich kurze Zeit später entrüstet auf geschnaubt hatte.

„Was bleibt mir anders übrig als vor ihm zu betteln und zu flehen auch an MICH und meine Familie zu denken?", hatte ich auf seine Frage verbittert, mit einer neuen Frage geantwortet und unwillig meine Mundwinkel verzogen, dabei hatte auch ich unabsichtlich die höfliche Anrede weggelassen, nachdem er so freundlich gewesen war auf mich ein zu gehen, hoffte ich damit an Vertraulichkeit nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber er reagierte nicht darauf, hatte nur nachdenklich den Kopf geneigt.

„Was hält Sie davon ab?", hatte er nachgeforscht und da er der erste gewesen war, der überhaupt Interesse an mir, meinen Ängsten und Belangen gezeigt hatte, hatte ich mich entschlossen, dass ihm die Wahrheit zustand. Es war sowieso schon mehr als erstaunlich gewesen, dass er überhaupt Interesse gezeigt hatte, schließlich war er der, der ER war und wahrscheinlich sollte ich ihm dieses Interesse daher noch höher anrechnen als ich es sowieso schon tat.

„Ich weiß nicht …vielleicht mein Stolz? Verletzte Eitelkeit...aber ich weiß selbst, das ich mir das wohl nicht werde erlauben können, oder?", hatte ich also ganz leise gewispert und ihn dabei fragend angesehen.

„**Vielleicht doch….**", dann hatte er mir ein recht diabolisches Grinsen geschenkt, das seine pechschwarzen Augen teuflisch hatte aufleuchte lassen. Mich hatte dieser Blick von ihm sehr gefesselt, hatte er mir doch da ein völlig neues Gesicht von sich gezeigt, das vor Tatendrang nur so zu sprühen schien…

Und ab da hatte es begonnen, unsere Zusammenarbeit zur Rettung meiner Eltern. Wir haben in dieser alles entscheidenden Nacht noch lange miteinander gesprochen, eigentlich haben wir uns erst getrennt als das Frühstück rief. Trotzdem sind die Anfänge zwischen uns doch recht steif und von Misstrauen, Zweifeln und Unsicherheit geprägt gewesen, aber ich hatte ihn schon immer als Lehrer geachtet und respektiert und das schien er auch nie in Anfrage gestellt zu haben, was sich als gute Basis erwies wie wir uns ab da begegnen konnten.

Er hatte mir ohne großes Wenn und Aber helfen wollen, dabei hatte er meinen Wunsch akzeptiert es alle anderen nicht wissen zu lassen, das es mich tief traf, das ich UNWICHTIG war, das ich und meine Belange zweitrangig waren. Heute, im Rückblick, würde ich sagen, dass er wusste, wie ich mich fühlte und mir deshalb entgegen kam und mir seine helfende Hand reichte. Er blieb immer verschlossen und wortkarg, aber ab und an schlich sich ein Gefühl oder gar eine Emotion in seine Gesten, oder auch in seine sonst so verschlossene Mimik und dies brachte uns langsam aber sicher einander immer näher.

Es entwickelte sich zwischen uns ein verständiges Vertrauen, das von meiner Seite von Mal zu Mal wenn wir uns trafen tiefer ging, wusste ich doch nun, das er seine Augen und Ohren bei den Todessern auch für mich und meine Interessen offen hielt. Als er eines Abends unauffällig meine Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hatte war ich ihm umgehend in die Kerker gefolgt nur um zu erfahren, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt soweit war und wir meine Eltern mit Zaubern würden schützen müssen, da etwas in den Reihen der Todesser vorging und ich war willig alles zu tun.

„Sie begleiten mich heute Nacht, bringen mich zu ihrem Haus. Ich werde es so schützen, wie auch der Fuchsbau der Weasleys geschützt ist! Das dürfte erst mal reichen!", hatte er mir ruhig und ernst erklärt und ich hatte ihn mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen angesehen, dann hatte ich zugestimmt, nicht lange gefackelt, denn wenn er sagte, er würde mir jetzt helfen und das die Zeit gekommen war, glaubte ich ihm das unbesehen.

„Und die Praxis meiner Eltern?", hatte ich noch zu fragen gewagt und eingeworfen, doch er hatte als Antwort nur genickt.

„Sie werden mir zeigen, was ich alles verzaubern soll, kommen sie!", hatte er unwirsch befohlen und ich war ihm folgsam sofort in die dunkle, kalte Nacht gefolgt, ihm hinterher geeilt , meinem Professor, der für mich mittlerweile auch auf anderen Gebieten ein Lehrer, ein Mentor geworden war.

Er hatte mich sofort, als es los ging fest gefasst und apparierte uns, nachdem ich ihm meine genaue Adresse genannt hatte, dann hatten wir vor meinem Haus gestanden, das sich hell erleuchtet von der Dunkelheit abgehoben hatte. Mich hatte plötzlich und unerwartet ein große, tiefe Sehnsucht nach meinen Eltern erfasst, die in dem Haus gesessen hatten und keine Ahnung hatte in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebten und Snape schien meine Gefühle erahnt zu haben, wie schwer es mir fiel.

Daraufhin hatte er mich sachte, fast tröstend an der Schulter berührt und ich hatte mich aus einem Impuls heraus an ihn gelehnt, mich angeschmiegt. Ich hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, das es nicht das richtige Verhalten für eine jugendliche Schülerin ihrem Lehrer gegenüber war sich Schutz suchend an ihren Lehrer zu lehnen, aber in dem Moment war es mir richtig erschienen und er hatte auch nichts dagegen getan.

Er war einfach so stehen geblieben, hatte mich weder ermutigt noch eine abwehrende Geste gemacht, da er bemerkt hatte wie mich die friedliche Umgebung dort mitgenommen hatte, somit hatte er die Intimität dieses Momentes zwischen uns aufrecht erhalten.

Ich hatte mich bestimmt von dem vertrauten, liebgewonnen Anblick los gerissen und gesehen wie er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, komplizierte Formeln rezitiert und eine rot leuchtende, schützend Kuppel über das Haus meiner Kindheit gelegt hatte, die es schützten würde. Er hatte leise vor sich hin gewispert und ich hatte währenddessen den großen, schlanken Mann, der in seiner typischen, schwarzen Uniform, bestehend aus einem Gehrock und einem weit geschnittenen Mantel, neben mir gestanden hatte beobachtet.

Er hatte einen Zauber gewirkt um meine Eltern, die er nicht mal kannte zu schützten, diese Erkenntnis hatte mein Herz erwärmt. Ich hatte angefangen ihn genauer zu betrachten, seine kantigen, verschlossenen Züge, seine so konzentrierte Miene, die ich dank, des Mondscheins erkennen konnte.

Während er weiter gearbeitet hatte, waren meine Augen seiner langen, prägnanten Nase zu seinem kinnlangen Haar gefolgt, das so schwarz war, das es jedes Licht schluckte, weiter geglitten zu seiner starken, feingliedrigen Hand, mit den schlanken Fingern, die einen gebogenen, dunkelbraunen Zauberstab hielten. Ich hatte in diesem Moment erkannt, dass er zwar kein schöner, aber ein durchaus attraktiver Mann war, der wusste was er tat, dabei hatte ich versucht nicht zu sehr zu starren und mein Herz zu beruhigen.

Als er fertig gewesen war, hatte er mir ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln geschenkt, wie es schien hatte er meine taxierenden Blicke sehr wohl wahrgenommen, aber ansonsten hatte er nichts getan. Dann hatte er mich mit sich genommen um das ganze bei der Zahnarztpraxis meiner Eltern zu wiederholen und er weihte mich ein, das kein Träger des dunklen Mals die Möglichkeit hätte weder das eine, noch das andere Haus zu sehen, noch zu betreten, darauf hatte ich befreit aufgeatmet, glücklich und dankbar.

Ich hatte ob der Peinlichkeit des Momentes gar nicht gewusst wie ich ihm, diesem abweisenden und sonst so kalten Mann danken könnte, es hatte auch nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er das natürlich nicht gewollt hatte und uns sehr schnell zurück brachte, auf das unsere Abwesenheit von niemandem im Schloss entdeckt werden konnte.

In der folgenden Zeit hatte ich ihn genau im Unterricht beobachtet und nicht aus den Augen gelassen und mir war durchaus aufgefallen, dass auch er mich genauso beobachtete. Selbst wenn die erste Zeit nach der Aktion ein gewisser Abstand zwischen uns entstanden war, hatten wir doch beide nicht damit um zu gehen gewusst was passiert war und wie wir reagieren sollten.

Ihn schien meine unendliche Dankbarkeit zu irritieren, mich hingegen diese unwirkliche und überraschende Hilfsbereitschaft von ihm, somit war eine wahrlich ungewöhnliche Situation entstanden.

So blieb alles recht vage zwischen uns, bis er mich eines Nachts wieder aufgegabelt hatte, da mich die Jungs so genervt hatten, das ich die Flucht ergriffen hatte und mich somit wieder zu später Stunde in den Fluren herum getrieben. Sie hatten ununterbrochen über das Buch des „Halbblutprinzen" geredet, was mich schon seit Tagen gehörig genervt hatte, deshalb hatten wir uns böse in die Haare bekommen, so war es dazu gekommen, das ich mich wieder in seinem Büro wieder gefunden hatte und ihm mein Leid geklagt hatte, bis er auf ein mal rau und tief zu lachen begonnen hatte.

„Ahaha…das Buch ist gefährlich, da haben sie Recht, Potter sollte nicht mit dem Besitz des Halbblutprinzen spielen!", hatte er mir sehr belustigt erklärt, während ich ihn abwägend angesehen hatte.

„Heißt das, sie kennen den ehemaligen Besitzer des Buches?", war dies meine vorsichtige Frage gewesen.

„So könnte man wohl sagen!", dabei hatte er mich erstaunlich offen angegrinst, sogar seine Zähne gezeigt, während es in meinem Gehirn gerattert hatte. Als mich ein Geistesblitz ereilt hatte, hatte durchaus Gefahr bestanden, dass mir die Augen aus den Höhlen fielen, denn mit so großen Augen hatte ich ihn angesehen.

„Nein….oder? Das kann nicht sein? Wie sollte das gehen? Sie waren…oder sind der Halbblutprinz?", ich hatte mich mehr als skeptisch angehört und die Stirn gerunzelt, als er mit einem Wisch und einem Schnipser einen Drink herbei gezaubert hatte und während er lässig einen Schluck von der goldgelben Flüssigkeit aus dem Schwenker genommen hatte, hatte er auch mir einen Drink herbei gezaubert, was mich gewundert hatte, schließlich hatte er sich eine solche Vertraulichkeit mir gegenüber noch nie zuvor erlaubt, auf dass wir zusammen etwas tranken.

„Ich habe immer ihre Intelligenz und Kombinationsgabe zu schätzen gewusst!", hatte er gelobt, während er mir erheitert zugeprostet hatte.

„Ein Lob!", es war so überraschend gekommen, hatte mich aber wirklich gefreut, daher hatte ich spontan in die Hände geklatscht und mich außerdem gefreut, dass wir so ungezwungen reden konnten. Dennoch war dieses Verhalten doch sehr erstaunlich gewesen, aber diese Tatsache hatte nichts daran geändert das wir sonst immer penibel im täglichen Umgang darauf achteten nichts an unserem bisherigen Verhalten zu verändern, aber dort, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war seit dem durchaus zu Tage getreten, das sich unser Verhältnis langsam aber stetig wandelte.

„Aber nun kommen sie, bitte erklären sie mir das. Wie kommt es, dass sie sich diesen Namen gaben….und das sie selbst sagen, das das Buch gefährlich ist?", hatte ich neugierig erfahren wollen und da hatte er es mir erzählt, mich ins Vertrauen gezogen, was mich absolut sprachlos gemacht hatte, aber er schien an diesem Tag in erstaunlich gesprächiger Laune gewesen zu sein.

Er hatte mir offenbart das er ein Halbblut war, sein Vater, ein Muggel mit Namen Snape gewesen sei und seine Mutter eine reinrassige Hexe aus dem Hause Prince. Aber schon der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er mir, während er mir das erzählt hatte, zeigte , dass dieses Thema sonst ein Tabu war und so würde ich mich hüten es jemals anzusprechen. Ich hatte auch nicht weiter nachgefragt , jedoch hatte er mir erzählt, das das Buch jugendliche Studien von ihm enthielt, die nicht gerade ungefährlich waren, vor allem die Zauber und das ich versuchen sollte Harry von dem Buch fern zu halten, was ich ihm auch sofort zugesagt hatte.

Ich hatte mir in der nächsten Zeit Ginny als Hilfe gesucht, dennoch war Harry absolut stur und total verbockt geblieben was dieses Buch betroffen hatte und war nicht davon weg zu bekommen gewesen. Ich hatte mir oft anhören dürfen, was für ein Idiot „Potter" doch war und ich hatte dem Professor im Herzen dieses Mal recht gegeben, wenn Harry gewusst hätte von wem das Buch war, hätte er es sicher freiwillig abgegeben, da war ich mir sicher.

Kurze Zeit danach hatte er mir eröffnet, dass sich alles kontinuierlich zuspitzen würde und wir uns etwas überlegen würden müssen was ich mit meinen Eltern machen könnte um ihnen Schutz zu geben und ihr Überleben weiterhin zu gewährleisten, denn es würde noch gefährlicher werden, das war klar. An diesem Abend waren wir einen Schritt weiter gegangen, als er sanft meine Hände ergriffen hatte und mir tief in die Augen gesehen hatte, während er mich gefragt hatte:

„Hermione, vertraust du mir?"

Ich hatte ihn mit riesen, ungläubigen Augen angesehen, da er mich zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte und das auch noch so extrem gefühlvoll und so intensiv wie er ihn ausgesprochen hatte, davon waren mir wirklich die Knie weich geworden und meine Beine hatten angefangen zu zittern, doch ich hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, jedoch nicht aus Ablehnung, sondern weil ich versuchte wieder klar zu werden.

Damit hatte ich versucht den betäubenden Nebel los zu werden, der sich um mein Hirn gebildet hatte, doch dann hatte er wieder den gewohnten, nichtssagenden Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen gehabt, meine Hände fallen lassen wollen, da er aus meinem Verhalten geschlossen hatte, das ich diese Vertraulichkeit ablehnte. Meine Reaktion war schnell gewesen, ich hatte seine Hände fest umfasst und gehalten, ihn beschwörend angesehen, mir unsicher auf die Lippe gebissen, weil ich mich fragte ob ich es wagen sollte, doch dann hatte ich meinen Löwenmut zusammen genommen und war ins kalte Wasser gesprungen:

„**Severus**, natürlich vertraue ich dir! Was für eine Frage!", hatte ich ernsthaft und standhaft gesagt, dabei war ein erstaunter, aber erfreuter Ausdruck ganz kurz über sein Gesicht gehuscht und er hatte mir geglaubt, denn ich hatte ein sanftes, aber leider kurzes Heben der Mundwinkel geschenkt bekommen. Ich hatte wirklich nicht fassen können, dass Er es wirklich guthieß, dass Ich…Ich, Hermione Granger, seine Schülerin es ungestraft wagen durfte seinen Vornamen zu verwenden. Aber es war mir in diesem Moment einfach richtig und wichtig erschienen, somit hatten wir von diesem Zeitpunkt an begonnen uns bei den Vornamen zu nennen.

„Danke Hermione, und nun hör zu…es wird sich alles, wirklich alles ändern nach diesen Ferien und egal wie, eines kann ich sagen, NICHT zum Bessern! Leider, also was willst du tun! Und glaube mir wenn ich sage, es wird der Fall der Fälle eintreten! Nun musst du entscheiden, was du dir für deine Eltern wünschst!", war ich über seine inbrünstigen, sehr ernsten Worte erschüttert gewesen, da sie eine mehr als düstere Zukunft gemalt hatten. Ich hatte nicht genau nachgefragt, da ich gewusst hatte, er hatte mein Vertrauen im Schweigen erbeten und das er sicher eh nichts hatte sagen dürfen und ganz ehrlich, ich hatte auch nicht gewusst, ob ich es wissen wollte, hatte ich schließlich gesehen, dass er obwohl er es gut versteckt hatte, sich aber jedenfalls für mich offensichtlich, mit etwas gequält hatte was ihn belastete.

Dann war ein Tag gekommen, an dem er sich schrecklich erregt hatte, nämlich als es zu dem unglücklichen, tragischen Vorfall in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy gekommen war, bei dem Harry den „Sectumsempra" von Severus auf Malfoy abgefeuert hatte. Dieser Spruch war ein schwarzmagischer, den er im Buch es Halbblutprinzen gefunden hatte und der seinen Gegner aufschnitt und aufritzte. Ich hatte meinen Professor beschwichtigen können, als ich ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, das es Ginny und mir gelungen war Harry endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich von dem Buch lösten musste und es nicht gut für ihn war. Ich erklärte ihm, das wir Harry überzeugt hatten das Buch im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden zu lassen, was Severus wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte, weil seine Jugendsünden, so hatte er sie genannt, nun keinen Schaden mehr anrichten konnten.

Ich hatte in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen besorgt bemerkt, dass ihn das zukünftige Geschehen mehr und mehr zu belasten schien, er hatte immer ausgezehrter und gehetzter gewirkt. Mir war durchaus nicht entgangen das ihn etwas immer während beschäftigt hatte und hatte mich sehr um ihn gesorgt. Mittlerweile war es uns zu einem tiefen Bedürfnis geworden uns zweimal die Woche zu treffen um zu reden, uns auszutauschen oder auch nur um zu schweigen, dabei hatten wir jedoch nie sein Büro verlassen, aber ich hatte beständig gespürt wie er mir immer wichtiger wurde…

Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich in dieser schwierigen, ungewissen Zeit ohne ihn getan hätte, schließlich war er privat ganz anders als ich jemals gedacht hatte, das mein düsterer, gemeiner Professor sein könnte, wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, also hütete ich das Geheimnis um Severus wie einen kostbareren Schatz, der nur mir offenbart worden war. Ich wollte dieses besondere Wissen wie er sein konnte eifersüchtig mit niemandem teilen, denn es hatte mir damals unendlich viel bedeutet und tat es auch heute noch. Das sich eine so vertrauensvolle Beziehung zu Severus entwickelt hatte, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, sie sollte nur mir gehören, er fesselte mich mit seine Art mit mir zu reden, mit mir die Zeit zu verbringen und ich glaube, ihm ging es ähnlich.

Zum meinem Erstaunen hatte ich mich mit ihm sogar verständig austauschen können, auch über höhere, geistige Themen, bei denen er mich, obwohl ich ihm natürlich nicht gleichwertig im Wissen war, dennoch als gleichwertig behandelt hatte. Ich verstand ihn und konnte seinen Gedankengängen folgen und ihm auch Kontra geben, das hatte er offensichtlich genossen, somit hatte er begonnen mehr und mehr zu meinem täglichen Leben zu gehören, mehr als ich es mir je hatte vorstellen können.

Er hatte begonnen mit mir außergewöhnliche Pläne zu spinnen was wir mit meinen Eltern machten könnten und er hatte sich auch sichtlich um meinen Schutz gesorgt. Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem er mich lapidar durch einen Durchgang von seinem Büro in sein Allerheiligstes, seine privaten Räume gewinkt hatte. Ich hatte leicht neben mir gestanden ob der unbeschreiblichen Ehre, die mir in diesem Moment zuteil geworden war. War es ein heimeliges, dunkles und gemütliches Reich, das überfüllt mit Büchern war und als er sich zu mir auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und wieder meine Hand in seine genommen hatte, hatte ich instinktiv gewusst, dass mir nicht gefallen würde was kommen würde, dabei hatte meine Haut an der Stelle heiß gebrannt, an der er mich berührte.

„Hermione, ich habe eine Idee, die ich für die Beste halte, nur ich glaube nicht, das sie dir gefallen wird!", oh und wie recht er behalten sollte, doch hatte er mich mal wieder überrascht wie viele Gedanken er sich um mich gemacht hatte, wie strukturiert und überlegte er vorgegangen war und wie genau er schon geplant hatte was zu tun war. Er hatte mir das für und wider dargelegt, mir schonungslos offen gelegt, was für seinen Plan sprach und wie wir damit meine Eltern würden schützen können.

Das Problem war nur gewesen, es hatte mir wirklich nicht gefallen, aber leider war ich ein zu rationaler Mensch als das ich die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten nicht gesehen hätte und so hatte ich am Schluss geschlagen an seiner schwarz verpackten Brust gelegen und die letzten Tränen geschluchzt, die ich mir erlaubt hatte, dabei hatte ich der sanften Hand nachgefühlt, die über mein Haar und meinen Rücken gestrichen hatte. Zärtlich hatte er mich gestreichelt und ich hatte diese verbotene Nähe sehr genossen, den ihn umgebenen Kräuterduft inhaliert und er hatte es wirklich geschafft mich zu beruhigen.

„Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun, Severus?", hatte ich vertraut gehaucht und aus einem instinktiven Bedürfnis heraus meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, was er überrumpelt zusammenzuckend zugelassen hatte, schließlich war er doch eine sehr konservative und auf Abstand und Anstand bedachte Person, aber ich war emotional, aufgebracht und gewiss nicht gewillt in dem Moment auf ihn zu verzichten. Und Bitte, ich war eine Frau, also hatte ich mich extra eng an ihn gepresst und in sein Ohr gewispert:

„Du bist die listigste Schlange, die man sich vorstellen kann, das würde niemand erwarten, dass ich das tue und genau deshalb wird es ein Erfolg werden und so schwer es mir fällt das zu sagen, aber es ist eine geniale Idee, ich werde es tun und deinen Rat beherzigen!"

„Oh… das ist die beste Entscheidung, die du treffen konntest Hermione, aber du wirst es nicht allein tun müssen, ich bin für dich da!", hatte er gesagt und dann endlich hatte er die Umarmung erwidert die bis dahin so einseitig gewesen war und ich hatte mich darin glücklich fallen gelassen.

Hätten mir jemals jemand gesagt, das dieser immer beherrschte Mann, der mir und meinen Freunden seit Jahren das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, mich behütend und tröstend im Arm halten würde, hätte ich ihn ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen, aber er gab nie oder nahm nie mehr als ich bereit war zu geben. Er nahm er auch nie was ich nicht wollte, hielt sich immer zurück und war nie fordernd. Selbst ich konnte in ihm so gut wie nie lesen, da er sich immer perfekt unter Kontrolle hatte, aber das musste er wohl auch, wenn man bedachte, das er ein Spion war und mehr oder weniger jedes Mal wenn er zu einem Treffen mit den Todessern ging sein Leben riskierte, daher hatte ich mich immer mehr um ihn gesorgt und tat es jetzt immer noch. 

Das sich jemand nur um seiner selbst willen um ihn zu sorgte und kümmerte, schien in dieser dunklen, schweren Zeit etwas in ihm zu verändern, ihn auf ungekannte Weise zu berühren und wir hatte dann noch öfters die Nähe zueinander gesucht. Eine kleine Weile später hatte ich von ihm einen unglaublichen Vertrauensbeweis erhalten, als er mir das Passwort zu seinen Räumen, „Lillium" genannt hatte und von da an hatten unsere Treffen nur noch in seinem Wohnzimmer stattgefunden und nicht mehr in seinem Büro. Seit dem hatten wir uns immer öfters berührt, aber immer noch mit einer gewissen Distanz, schließlich war er ein Mann der Ehre und des Anstands und schien es mit den Regeln sehr ernst zu nehmen. Ich gebe es zu, meine Mauer war schneller als seine gesunken, sodass ich es fast bedauert hatte, dass Severus derart konservativ war, denn, ich hatte mich schon längst heillos, unsterblich in den finsteren, älteren Mann verliebt.

Er hatte ganz andere Gefühle in mir ausgelöst als meine Altersgenossen, die ich auch heute noch abwertend als Kinder betrachtete, schließlich war es bei ihnen immer so, dass ich die Rolle der Dominanten und Führenden übernehmen musste, da ich von der Entwicklung her deutlich reifer und fortgeschrittener war als sie. Außerdem drängte ich sie mit meinem Wissen wohl auch immer in diese untergeordnete Rolle und suchte bei einem Partner doch etwas anderes. Ich wollte nicht immer die Starke sein, schließlich hatte ich es als kleines Mädchen doch auch geschafft das ein älterer Junge wie Victor auf mich aufmerksam geworden war, außerdem passte, wie ich fand, ein erfahrender MANN viel besser zu mir, da machte ich mir nichts vor. Das Alter spielte für mich eine untergeordnete, unwichtige Rolle, wusste ich doch, dass wir magischen Menschen viel älter wurden als der Rest, damit relativierte sich dieser minimale Altersunterschied in meinen Augen drastisch.

Eines Abends hatten wir dann darüber gesprochen wie die Vorbereitungen liefen um meine Eltern zu schützen, als es passiert war, das ich die Initiative ergriffen hatte und für ihn spontan und überraschend meine Lippen auf seinen gelegt hatte und ihn scheu geküsst hatte. Ich hatte meine Lippen immer verlangender, wenn auch immer noch schüchtern an seine gelegt, da ich durchaus Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt hatte, aber trotzdem hatte ich nicht aufhören können.

Ich hatte deutlich gespürt, wie er unter den Berührungen meiner Hände und Lippen erstarrt war, darum hatte ich einen enttäuschten Seufzer ausgestoßen, wenngleich in mir seine weichen und so warmen Lippen ein verzehrendes Feuer und tiefes, verlangendes Brennen an meinen Lippen ausgelöst hatten.

Ich hatte gedacht vor unstillbarem Verlangen zu vergehen, als er endlich nach, wie es mir erschienen war, einer Ewigkeit sachte begonnen hatte den Kuss zu erwidern und seine Lippen sanft und vorsichtig gegen meine gedrückt hatte. Als seine Zunge schließlich zärtlich die Form meiner Lippen entlang gestrichen hatte und er zaghaft um Einlass gebeten hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt gleich schmelzen zu müssen, dann hatten sich seine Arme immer enger um mich geschlossen, um mich warm und eng an seinen Körper zu ziehen.

Endlich hatte er auch seine Selbstbeherrschung langsam vergessen und als unsere Zungen begonnen hatten ein unglaublich erregendes und sinnliches Duell aus zu fechten, hatte ich meine Arme in seinen Nacken gelegt und mich leidenschaftlich, eng an ihn gepresst, worauf seine Hände erst zu meinem Gesicht geglitten waren, dann von meinem Gesicht in meine lockigen Haare, in die er sich dann stürmisch festgekrallt hatte, sodass unser Zungenkuss immer wilder geworden war.

Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte er seine Fassung viel zu schnell wieder gefunden, sich sachte von mir gelöst und seine Lippen von meinen hungrigen, geschwollenen Lippen genommen. Er hatte sich zurück gezogen, mein Haupt weiter zwischen seinen Händen gehalten und mir einen atemlosen Kuss auf die Stirn auf gehaucht, dann hatte er gemurmelt:

„Das ist falsch….das dürfen wir nicht tun!" Ich hatte noch immer nach Luft geschnappt als er das sagte und mich dann fest in den Stoff seiner Robe gekrallt und hatte rau aufgelacht, während ich seine gepeinigten Worte gehört hatte.

„Severus, was ist schon richtig?", hatte ich gefragt, zu ihm hoch geblickt und war in den zum ersten Mal wirklich warm und gefühlvoll blickenden, ausdrucksstarken Augen meines Professors versunken. Ich hatte in diesem zauberhaften Moment all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und ihm zum Abschluss einen keuschen Kuss auf den geschlossenen Mund gehaucht, wohl wissend, mehr würde er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zulassen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich, das es für dich immer schwieriger werden wird mir zu vertrauen? Sollte der Tag kommen an dem du an mir zweifelst,…abgrundtief zweifelst…. gehe in die Kerker, in meine Räume und warte auf mich, ich verspreche dir, ich werde kommen, wenn du an mich glaubst und mir vertraust!", hatte er mich eines Tages ungewohnt traurig auf die Zukunft angesprochen und ich hatte nur schwer schlucken und nicken können, hoffte ich doch damals wie jetzt, das mein Vertrauen in Severus unerschütterlich war, aber er hatte so endgültig und inbrünstig gesprochen, das hatte mir Angst gemacht.

Ich hatte ihn immer wieder versucht dazu zu bringen mich zu küssen und hin und wieder hatte ich Erfolg, wenngleich er zu meinem Leidwesen oft sehr zurückhalten gewesen war und verhalten auf meine Annäherungsversuche reagiert hatte, bewunderte ich diesen Mann für seine Beherrschung und Kontrolle dadurch doch noch mehr…

Und dann war es so weit gewesen, die Nacht der Nächte war gekommen und das mit einem großen Schock für mich. Dumbledore hatte mal wieder Harry zu sich gerufen gehabt, um mit ihm die Vergangenheit zu ergründen und war mit ihm verschwunden. Harry hatte mich und Ron zurückgelassen und ich hatte mich wie es in der letzten Zeit zur Routine geworden war verabschiedet um in die Kerker zu gehen, um nach Severus zu sehen, da wir beide gewusst hatten, das Schuljahr neigte sich erschreckend schnell dem Ende zu und unsere Pläne würden schon bald zur Ausführung anstehen. Es war erschreckend aufwendig gewesen alles in die Weg zu leiten, aber mit Severus Hilfe gelang doch immer alles, darüber hatte ich geschmunzelt, als ich dann endlich vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte.

Er hatte mich eingelassen und ich hatte gar nicht so schnell schauen können wie er die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, mich an selbige gedrückt hatte und regelrecht verzweifelt küsste. Ich war etwas überrumpelt gewesen aufgrund seiner so ungewohnt forschen Art, aber ich hatte mich nicht gewehrt, es eher willkommen geheißen, dass er, wie es schien, das Vergessen an meinen Lippen gesucht hatte. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er bei mir fand was er suchte, zumindest ich hatte an nichts mehr denken können außer an seine gierigen, küssenden Lippen, die mich um den Verstand brachten und das seine Hände zum ersten Mal fordernd über meinen vor Leidenschaft erwachenden Leib gewandert waren. Ich hatte mich ihm vollkommen hingegeben, seiner Leidenschaft und währe sein gewesen, hätte er es denn gewollt.

Er hatte sehr verzweifelt gewirkt und als ob er Trost in meiner Umarmung suchte, bis er sich schließlich schwer atmend von mir gelöst hatte. Ich hatte ihn nur ungern aus unserer stürmischen Vereinigung gelöst, die für meinen Geschmack viel zu wenig intim geworden war und auch zu schnell vorbei gewesen war. Als ich seinen Blick gesehen hatte, hatte dieser auf mich unheimlich und auf ungewohnte Weise gehetzt gewirkt und mir gezeigt, das Severus sehr wohl ein Mensch war, der zu tiefen Gefühlen und Emotionen fähig war. Und es hatte niemand gesagt, dass ich nicht intelligent war oder nicht zu kombinieren wusste, somit hatte ich plötzlich erkannt was ihn umtrieb, während ich atemlos mit meinen Fingerspitzen über meine geröteten und geschwollenen Lippen gefahren war.

„Malfoy….was auch immer seit Monaten vor sich geht, ….es geht los, oder?", meine Stimme war ängstlich weg gebrochen und er hatte mir einen erstaunten, aber auch beeindruckten Blick zugeworfen und dann zaghaft genickt:

„Ja, es geht los!" Seine ernsten Worte hatten ausgereicht, dass ich mich furchtsam an ihn geklammert hatte und so hatte er mich fast mehr tragend als das ich ging auf die Couch geschafft, wo wir uns nieder gelassen hatten und einander fest gehalten hatten, uns Trost gespendet hatten, bis jemand laut an die Tür gepocht hatte und die verhängnisvollen, die alles unabänderlich verändernden Worte gerufen hatte:

„**Todesser in der Schule**!"

Entsetzt hatte ich auf gekeucht und gequält die Augen geschlossen, bevor er mit einem letzten sanften Drücken meiner Hände sich erhob und mit weit wehendem Umhang die Kerker und mich verlassen hatte. Er war davon geeilt und ich hatte dort in seinen Räumen nicht warten können, also war ich hinter her gerannt, hinauf, hatte mich verbogen gehalten und das hektische und chaotische Treiben beobachtet. Ich hatte einige Schüler umher laufen sehen, dann hatte ich eine entsetzt wirkende McGonagall gesehen, ängstliche und panische Schreie gehört und Rufe, die durch das Schloss gehallt waren. In letzter Sekunde war ich in Deckung gegangen, bevor ein Fluch oberhalb von meinem Kopf eingeschlagen war, dann hatte ich gesehen, wie Malfoy gefolgt von Severus die Treppe hinunter gekommen war und war ihnen zum Portal gefolgt. Ihnen war wie ein Wahnsinniger ein verzweifelter Harry hinterher gerannt, dessen Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen gewesen war.

Ich war ihnen bedenkenlos nach draußen gefolgt, bis mich ein schrecklich schriller Schrei im Hof hatte innehalten lassen, dann war ich zu der Menschenmasse im Hof gelaufen, die sich beständig vergrößerte und auf etwas auf dem Boden starrte. Ich hatte meinen Blick schnell auf das was dort lag gewandt, mich durch die Schülermasse gekämpft um dann einen tot am Boden liegenden Dumbledore vorzufinden. Ich hatte sofort einen schalen Geschmack im Mund gehabt, als mich die Furcht beschlichen hatte, das dies etwas mit Severus Melancholie zu tun gehabt haben könnte. Ich war noch im Schreck gefangen gewesen, als die Schüler um mich herum und so auch ich, unsere Stäbe erhoben hatten um ein Leuchten in den Himmel zu senden, womit wir dem toten Mann vor uns gedachten.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte mich eine unsägliche Angst ergriffen und beständig plagten seit dem Zweifel meinen Geist, ich fragte mich, was ich davon halten sollte, auch nachdem uns Harry das schicksalhafte Geschehen auf dem Astronomieturm geschildert hatte. Hatte Harry in seiner Beschreibung nichts ausgelassen, weder Malfoys Auftrag, noch sein zögern Dumbledore zu ermorden. Er hatte uns auch erzählt wie dann die anderen Todesser den Turm erstürmt hatten und wie Severus, der sehr wohl gewusst hatte, das Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang vor Ort war, ihm bedeutet hatte Ruhe zu bewahren.

Harry hatte uns auch von den schwerwiegenden Worten Dumbledores: „SEVERUS, BITTE!", berichtet, die der Direktor kurz vor seinem Tod gesagt hatte, bevor ihn der grüne Strahl aus Severus Zauberstab getroffen hatte, nachdem er die zwei Wörter „AVADA KEDAVRA" gesprochen hatte.

All dies lief seit dem in einem sehr realen, schrecklichen Film vor meinen Augen immer wieder ab, dabei fühlte sich mein Herz wie zusammen gequetscht an und auch jetzt, hier drohten mich noch Zweifel zu übermannen, das Misstrauen hatte sich nach und nach in mich geschlichen und machte mich Unsicher.

Ich hatte noch am gleichen Abend, dem gestrigen Abend, grübelnd vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und darüber nachgedacht, ob ich mich in dem Menschen, der mir in diesem Jahr so viel geholfen hatte, der mich umsorgt hatte und der immer für mich da gewesen war, mir beständig beigestanden hatte, so getäuscht haben könnte. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob er nur mit mir gespielt hatte, doch ich hatte es nicht gewusst, konnte zu keiner Antwort kommen, dann hatte ich zu weinen begonnen über die Wankelmütigkeit des Schicksals, das uns allen eine solch große Bürde auflud.

Wir hatten alle unter Schock gestanden und taten es noch, denn sie Erkenntnis, dass nicht einmal die Mauern von Hogwarts uns Schutz vor dem Bösen boten, traf alle tief. Mich hatte das erneut daran erinnert was Severus und ich für den Schutz meiner so wehrlosen Eltern geplant hatten und ich wusste, ich würde den Plan nicht alleine umsetzten können, da ich mich nicht an den Verstand meiner Eltern wagen würde, schließlich waren sie mir doch zu wichtig als das ich sie als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen würde. Ich hatte begonnen mit meinem Verstand und meinem Herzen ab zu wägen was meine Optionen waren und ab da waren mir so viele kleine Gesten und gewichtige Worte über das Vertrauen eingefallen, das Severus mir gegenüber gezeigt hatte, das ich begonnen hatte tiefer in mich zu hören.

Ich hatte begonnen mich zu fragen ob ich einem Mörder, dem Mörder Dumbledores wirklich vertrauen konnte, ihm grenzenloses Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte.

Ich hatte gezweifelt und ich zweifelte noch immer, trotzdem war ich heute Abend, dem zweiten Abend nach Dumbledores Tod in die Kerker gegangen, hatte mir Zutritt zu Severus Räumen verschafft und hatte mich nieder gelassen in der winzigen, tristen, unbeleuchteten Kerkerzelle, in die sich Severus Wohnraum für mich nun verwandelt hatte.

Nun saß ich hier, in der hintersten Ecke, in die ich mich verzogen hatte, mit umschlungenen Knien und dem Rücken an die kalte Wand gelehnt und hing meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach. Ich betrachtete gedankenverloren durch das einzige, winzige Fenster, den leuchtend hellen Mond und versuchte auf mein Wissen zu vertrauen, dass dieser Mann seiner Gründe gehabt hatte zu tun was er getan hatte. Ich versuchte zu glauben, dass er kein gefühlkaltes, emotionsloses Monster war, das eiskalt mordete, denn auch wenn Severus nach außen hin wie immer klar und gleichgültig gewirkt hatte, so wusste ich, dass dies nicht der Fall gewesen war…

Misstrauisch fragte ich mich zweifelnd, ob ich gerade wirklich Gründe für Severus verwerfliche Tat suchte, nach Ausreden und Rechtfertigung, die erklärten warum er zum Mörder geworden war?

Ob ich gerade wirklich versuchte mir die Tat, vor meinen Augen zu erklären, mir begreiflich zu machen, warum er das getan hatte? Das ich jetzt wirklich versuchte eine Rechtfertigung für all das zu finden, nur damit ich damit leben konnte? War es das wirklich?

Konnte ich damit leben einen Mörder zu lieben?

Ängstlich und furchtsam fragte ich mich, ob mich die Liebe blind gemacht hatte!

Beklemmung stieg in mir auf, hatte ich mich so sehr in diesem Mann getäuscht, hatte ich mich verrannt und etwas in ihm gesehen was nicht da gewesen war? Konnte ich mich so sehr in ihm geirrt haben?

Und ich hatte Angst und konnte es nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich hier war und darauf vertraute, dass er kam und mir nichts tat. Ich hatte mal wieder meinen Mut gefunden und wollte mich meinem Herzen stellen und hoffte das mein Verstand mich retten würde, nervös malträtierte ich meine Lippen unsanft und wrang unsicher meine Hände, als ich die Türe aufgehen hörte und es nicht fassen konnte, das er es wirklich wagte wieder hier her zu kommen. Mein Blick glitt ungläubig zu ihm, aber er sah mich nicht weniger erschüttert an, weil ich tatsächlich da war und auf ihn wartete. Er schien wirklich nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass ich wieder zu ihm kommen würde, ich auf sein mir gegebenes Versprechen vertrauen würde, dass wenn ich zweifelte, ich hier auf ihn warten sollte!

In dem Moment, als ich in diese tiefschwarzen Edelsteine sah, war mir alles egal, augenblicklich warf ich meine Zweifel im hohen Bogen über Bord, denn mein Herz sprach lauter als mein Verstand. Ich sprang fast schon euphorisch, weil er da war, auf die Füße und eilte wie von Teufeln gehetzt zu ihm, warf mich verzweifelt Trost suchend an seine starke Brust und vergrub mein Gesicht unter seinem Kinn. Ich stöhnte sehnsuchtsvoll auf, als ich seinen vertrauten Duft einsog, während sich seine Arme um mich legten und er mich zaghaft an sich drückte. Lange hielt er mich einfach, während seine Hände beruhigende Kreise über meinen Rücken zogen, denn auch ihm schien meine Nähe eine Ruhe zu geben, die er gerade sehr brauchte, erst als ich meine Stimme wiederfand wurde dieser innige Moment unterbrochen.

„Du…du musstest es tun?", fragte ich leise, dabei wusste ich nicht genau woher diese Worte kamen, aber ich sprach sie aus und er erstarrte.

„JA!", kam es hart und kalt von ihm, doch ich kuschelte mich noch immer an ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht weiterhin an seinem Hals.

„…ich weiß nicht, ob ich dumm bin, oder doch nur ein Kind, aber ich vertrau dir! …", erklärte ich ihm leise, gedämpft, weil ich gegen seine Haut sprach, nicht aufsah. Er schnaubte ungläubig aus und wollte mich unwirsch von sich schieben, worauf ich mich mit Gewalt in seine Kleidung krallte „…Nein, Severus, ich vertraue dir, ja, ich habe Zweifel und Misstrauen in mir und Angst, furchtbare Angst… mich in dir zu täuschen und das du mir weh tust, aber gerade eben, als ich dich sah, ….da verflogen diese Ängste und ich wusste, mein Herz, ….das dich liebt, das vertraut dir…IMMER!", mir war mein holpriges Geständnis furchtbar peinlich, vor allen zu einem der wohl unangebrachtesten Momente, die es für uns zwei geben konnte, schließlich verriet ich damit Harry, Ron und McGonagall, den Orden, alle die Severus jagten, aber was sollte ich gegen meine Gefühle tun, die mich zu diesem verschlossenen Mann trieben, der mich nun wieder hielt als könnte er nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Das…ist nicht dein ernst!", hauchte er leise mit einer Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, die ich noch nie bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

„Doch und das weißt du!", wagte ich es und hob ihm mein Gesicht entgegen, blickte ihn fest an, legte jede Emotion in den Ausdruck meiner Miene, um ihn von mir zu überzeugen und wie so oft konnte ich nicht in ihm lesen. Aber er überraschte mich, doch wohl auch sich selbst sehr, als er mich unvermittelt hochhob auf seine Arme zog, solche Gefühlsausbrüche kannte ich nicht von ihm. Ich schlang ihm instinktiv die Arme um den Hals und versank in seinen so schönen, so ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen, während er mich in einen Raum trug, den ich noch nie betreten hatte. Sein Schlafzimmer.

Er legte mich sanft auf seinem Bett ab, das ich in der Dunkelheit des Raumes gar nicht genau ausmachen konnte, doch nun fühlte die seidigen Lacken unter meinen Händen und wusste, als er sich sachte zu mir beugte, das mich nichts davon abhalten würde es geschehen zu lassen und so zog ich ihn sanft zu mir und glitt in die Kissen. Dann legten sich auch schon seine weichen Lippen begehrlich auf mich, nur das er sich diesmal nicht zurückhielt, sondern mir alles gab was ein Mann einer Frau geben konnte.

Ich vertraute ihm in diesem Moment, dass er langsam machte, er mir nicht weh tun würde, schlicht und einfach, ich vertraute Severus nicht nur meinem Körper an, sondern auch mein Herz. Als ich begann sachte die unendlich vielen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu lösen, schmunzelte er an meinem Mund und tat es mir gleich, fing an die kleinen, weißen Knöpfe meiner Bluse mit erstaunlich geschickten Fingern zu öffnen, dabei erkannte man sein Können, da ich sehr rasch mit nichts weiter als meiner Unterwäsche vor ihm ausgebreitet dalag, während er noch nicht wirklich viel verloren hatte.

Unterdessen murmelte er wieder immer wieder liebevolle Nichtigkeiten über mich in mein Ohr, wie wunderschön ich sei, innerlich wie äußerlich, wie sehr er mich begehren würde, dabei bescherte er mir mit seiner heiseren, samtigen Stimme eine beständige Gänsehaut auf meinem gesamten Leib.

Mit Leichtigkeit befreite er mich auch noch von meinem BH, während er eine feurige, feuchte Spur über mein Kinn zu meinem Hals küsste, dem er sich ausgiebig leckend und küssend widmete, um mich fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, während er sich mehr und mehr meinen Brüsten näherte. In Kreisen küsste er sich an den Ansätzen meiner Brüste entlang, wodurch er sich meinen harten Knospen immer mehr näherte, die er schließlich, als ich es kaum noch erwarten konnte, sie begehrlich in den Mund nahm, um gekonnt und sehr leidenschaftlich daran zu saugen, während er die andere Knospe, die er gerade nicht mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen bearbeiten konnte, sehr geschickt mit zwei Fingern reizte, indem er immer wieder leicht hinein zwickte und sie zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

Unter seinen wissenden und leidenschaftlich Bemühungen konnte ich nur laut auf keuchen, unterdessen hatte ich längst aufgegeben ihn aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen, da mir die Sinne immer mehr schwanden durch seine zärtliche und liebevolle Verführung, also ergab ich mich seiner Führung.

Fast schien es mir, als wäre er noch immer überwältigt davon das ich überhaupt hier war, ihm zeigte das ich ihm vertraute, ihn sogar liebte, denn er widmete sich mir mit so einer Hingabe und Inbrunst, es war einfach berauschend. Seine Hände glitten sanft, forschend über jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut, umstrichen immer weiter meine Brüste, während seine Fingerspitzen liebevoll, fast schon ehrfürchtig seinen Lippen folgten.

Ich glaubte zu hören wie er gegen meine Haut keuchte: „Du bist so schön!" Doch er sprach leise und in meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut vor Lust. Es fühlte sich so viel besser an als alles was ich mir je vorgestellt hatte. Mir war es egal, das es mein erstes Mal sein würde, das hier war genau das was ich wollte und ich vertraute ihm, das er es unvergesslich machen würde, zudem verspürte ich auch keine Scham als er meinen Slip schnell von meinen Hüften zog und ich nun völlig nackt und entblößt vor ihm lag.

Sein Blick lag begehrlich, aber auch bewundernd auf mir, während er im dämmrigen Licht des Kerkers schnell und routiniert nun auch seine Kleidung los wurde, sich ganz entkleidete, was ich aufgeregt und erwartungsfroh beobachtete. Zum ersten mal sah ich wirklich seine blasse, glatte Haut, die Narben, die der Krieg auf seiner Brust hinterlassen hatte, aber auch wie breit und muskulös seine Schultern doch waren.

Kaum war er seine störende Kleidung los, lagen seine Hände wieder auf meinem Körper, langsam ließ er seine Hände sanft über meine Haut gleiten, seine Finger strichen zart von meinen Brüsten herab, streiften dieses mal aber nur kurz meine harten, sensiblen Knospen, um dann weiter über meinen Bauch zu gleiten.

Er beugte sich, während seine feurig blickenden Augen auf mir lagen, er mir jetzt in die Augen sah, hinab und ließ seine Zunge sanft in meinen Bauchnabel gleiten, liebkoste meinen flachen Bauch, was mir ein herrliches Kribbeln bescherte. Nun versuchte ich mich auf zu setzten, ihn hoch zu mir zu ziehen um auch seinen Körper zu erkunden, doch er legte mir sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, küsste weiter meinen Bauch, ließ seine bestimmenden Küsse immer weiter hinab wandern, während er murmelte:

„Nein, genieß es einfach, ich will deinen Körper kosten, alles erkunden, du bist zu schön!"

Unter seinem sanften Druck, der einer Bitte gleichkam, sank ich zurück in die Kissen, währen seine Küsse immer tiefer glitten, ich genießend aufstöhnte und seine Finger sanft, aber viel zu flüchtig über meine Scham glitten. Bisher hatte er breitbeinig über meinen Beinen gekniet, doch jetzt schob er sein Knie zwischen meine Beine, spreizte sie leicht, was ich nur zu gern zuließ und ließ ihn zwischen meinen geöffneten Schenkeln knien, während er anfing auf meinen Oberschenkeln sanfte Küsse zu verteilen, eine heiße Spur hinterlassend, somit tastete er sich immer weiter hinab. Wohlig stöhnte ich auf, konnte gar nicht erwarten, dass er weiter machte, während seine Hände meine Beine hielten und streichelten, ergriff mich eine nie gekannte Erregung.

Es kam mir wie eine Unendlichkeit vor bis seine Finger endlich sinnlich und langsam über meine samtigen Falten strichen, er sanft seinen Daumen auf meinen Kitzler legte und begann ihn kreisen zu lassen, während er noch immer meine Innenschenkel küsste und genießend den Duft meiner Haut einsog.

Fortwährend hatte er meinen Blick eingefangen, in seinen Augen zeigte sich so viel Gefühl, Begierde, Hingabe und Bewunderung, nur widerwillig schloss ich langsam die Augen um voll und ganz zu genießen was er tat, denn mich rissen diese ungewohnten Empfindungen hinweg. Er wollte, dass ich genoss, mich ergab und bei dem was er mit mir tat, stand mir der Sinn auch nach nichts anderem. Seine Berührungen lösten ein ungekanntes und ungeahntes Feuer in mir aus.

Ich ließ mich fallen, schwelgte in den Empfindungen, die er in mir auslöste und öffnete erst wieder überrascht die Augen, hob leicht meinen Kopf, als ich plötzlich seine Haare sanft über meine Oberschenkel streifen fühlte und Sekunden später seine Zunge auf meiner erhitzte, feuchten Haut zwischen meinen Schenkeln spürte, dann glühte von einer Sekunde zur nächsten mein Gesicht, weil ich nie gedacht hätte, dass….aber oh….es war zu gut.

Seine Zunge glitt überall dort hin wo mich zuvor seine Finger verwöhnt hatten, sein Gesicht verschwand zwischen meinen Beinen und ich ließ mich ergeben vollkommen zurück in die Kissen sinken, stöhnte genießend, es war so gut was er tat, fühlte sich so wahnsinnig an, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Seine Zunge glitt sanft zwischen meine Schamlippen, erkundete mich, leckte mich ausgiebig und ich konnte mich nur leidenschaftlich winden, um die süße Pein zu ertragen, meine Hände glitten wie von selbst in sein weiches, schwarzes Haar, vergruben sich in ihm. Ich begann mich unruhig und erwartungsfroh unter ihm aufzubäumen, als er begann den kleinen Lustpunkt zu liebkosen und sanft an ihm zu saugen. Unter abgehackten, japsenden und hektischem Keuchen brachte ich atemlos hervor:

„Severus, bitte, ich will dich!"

Ich hatte seine heiße, harte Erregung an meinen Beinen gespürt, als er auf mir gesessen hatte, sie auch gesehen, aber berührt hatte ich ihn noch nicht. Severus stöhnte rau, heiß gegen meine feuchte Scham:

„Noch nicht, ich will das hier genießen!"

Er machte weiter, ließ nicht nach in seinem Tun, doch ich packte ihn ungestüm nun an den Schultern, wollte ihn zu mir herauf ziehen, so sehr wollte ich ihn jetzt spüren. Schließlich gab er meinem Drängen langsam nach, begann sich an meinem Körper erneut herauf zu küssen, während seine Hände über meine erhitzte, schweißnasse Haut fahrig glitten.

Wie von selbst fanden meine Händen seinen Körper, strichen über seine muskulösen, starken Schultern, an die ich mich in den letzten Monaten so oft gelehnt hatte, über seinen Rücken, ertasteten dabei auch hier kleine Narben und erreichten schließlich, als er ganz über mir war, seinen Po.

Es fühlte sich gut an ihn endlich anfassen zu können, ihn zu fühlen, begierig glitten meine Hände von seinem Po, eine herauf zu seinem Bauch und höher zu seiner Brust, tastend erkundete ich alles, während meine andere Hand sich einen Weg zwischen uns bahnte, sodass ich seine Erektion mit meiner Hand umschließen konnte. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über seine weiche Haut, die sich um das harte Körperteil spannte und begann ihn zu stimulieren, indem ich meine Hand auf uns ab bewegte.

Severus stöhnte erregt auf, während er sich rechts und links von mir auf seinen Ellbogen abstützte und mir verlangend in die Augen sah.

„Wenn du damit weiter machst, komme ich gleich!", brummte er tief, bevor er heiser aufstöhnte.

Bestimmt zog er meine Hand weg, während er sich weiter mit dem anderen Arm abstützte und auf mich herab sah. Seine Augen zeigten mir seine tiefe, unendliche Lust und Begierde. Sanft küsste er meine Handflächen, die ihn gerade noch so erregt hatte, dabei atmete er genießend ein, dann hob er unsere Hände über meinen Kopf, platzierte sie auf dem Kissen und ließ sich schwer auf mich sinken.

Ein unbeschreibliches heißes Feuerwerk brach in mir aus als ich seinen warmen Körper auf mir spürte, ihn so nahe an mir und von seinem herrlichen, herben und von einer Kräuternote durchsetzten, Duft umhüllt wurde. Begierig ließ er seine Lippen auf meine Sinken und begann mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was ich nur zu gern erwiderte, zwar war es ungewohnt mich an seinen Lippen zu schmecken, mich überhaupt zu schmecken, aber ich nahm es neugierig hin und versank in ihm, während er auch meine andere Hand ergriff und über meinem Kopf hinlegte, nun beide mit einer Hand festhielt.

Mein Verstand hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet, ich fühlte einfach nur noch und war willig auf mehr, verlangend stöhnte ich in den Kuss:

„Severus, ich will dich, jetzt, bitte!"

Dann spürte ich seine heiße Spitze an meinen nassen Schamlippen, sah tief in seine Augen, versank in seinem so sehnsüchtigen, lustvollen Blick, glaubte mich völlig zu verlieren und spürte wie er langsam in mich eindrang.

Er stöhnte tief und grollend, während ich die Anstrengung auf seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, die es ihn kostete so langsam zu machen, aber er wollte das hier auskosten, genau wie ich, denn wir wussten beide, vielleicht war es das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit das wir uns sehen konnten und dann auch noch die Zeit für eine Vereinigung hatten.

Langsam glitt er immer tiefer in mich und ich spürte den leichten Druck als er mich so ungewohnt dehnte, dabei baute der Druck sich immer mehr in mir auf. Mir war bewusst, er würde gleich spüren, das ich noch Jungfrau war, aber ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht es ihm zu sagen, warum auch, es änderte nichts für mich, ich wollte das hier und nur mit ihm.

Tief ausatmend versuchte ich mich mehr zu entspannen, ließ mich ganz bewusst noch weiter fallen und schloss die Augen um ganz und gar darauf konzentriert zu sein was er tat, erwartete den Schmerz, der unweigerlich kommen würde, war aber gleichzeitig begierig drauf ihn tiefer zu spüren. Ich wollte ihn spüren, ganz in mir haben, um jeden Preis.

Doch der Schmerz kam nicht, stattdessen vernahm ich Severus angestrengtes Keuchen und spürte das er sich etwas zurück zog, sogar ein wenig sein Gewicht von mir nahm und meine Hände über meinem Kopf aus seinem Griff entließ, dann fühlte ich sanft seine Finger über meine Wange und Lippen gleiten, bevor er liebevoll sagte:

„Hermione, sieh mich an!"

Ich öffnete sie, verfing mich mit meinem Blick fast sofort in seinem. Er sah mir derart gefühlvoll, aber auch wohl etwas sorgenvoll entgegen und ich hoffte, er bereute das hier jetzt nicht, weil ich noch unberührt war, schließlich hatte es lange gedauert bis er das zwischen uns auch nur ansatzweise zugelassen hatte.

Leise, mich genau im Blick haltend, wisperte er: „Bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Ich nickte nur leicht, während ich ihm weiter unentwegt in die Augen sah und enttäuscht spürte, wie nun auch das letzte kleine Stück aus mir glitt, wie er sich höher abstütze und ich jetzt nur noch wenig von seinem Körper auf mir spürte. Er zog sich zurück, doch ich wollte ihn so sehr.

Murrend schlang ich die Arme um ihn, denn sobald ich ihn nicht mehr richtig auf mir spürte, überkam mich eine seltsame, belastende Leere, ich wollte ihn, so sehr das es fast schmerzte, wollte ihn spüren, meine Haut an seiner fühlen. Ich sah ihn weiter an, während er sich entfernte.

„Warum hast du es nie gesagt? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen!", meinte er leise, fast traurig.

Ich schlang meine Arme verzweifelt um seinen Hals, begann ihn inbrünstig zu küssen und unterbrach den Kuss, den er nur kurz erwiderte, sah ihm tief in die Augen und fragte: „Hätte es irgendwas geändert? Für mich nicht!"

Ich sah deutlich den inneren Kampf, der sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

Wie er mit sich rang, das alles hier war auch für ihn das erste Mal, daher stand ihm seine Rechtschaffenheit im Weg, weil ich eine Schülerin war, es war das erste Mal das er sich einfach auf eine junge, Schutzbefohlene Frau einließ, wohl gegen seine moralische Überzeugung. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, das er tiefe Gefühle für eine Frau hatte und nur deshalb war er hier, weil seine Gefühle es ihm sagten, dass er seine Empfindungen so die Überhand gewinnen ließ, musste ihn verunsichern.

Ich erkannte an seinem leisen Seufzen und dem Blick, den er mir nun zeigte, dass er mit sich haderte. Leise, wispernd, aber absolut ernst sagte ich, während ich ihn fest im Blick behielt, sogar sein Gesicht zwischen meine Hände nahm:

„Severus, ich will nur dich, ich vertraue dir, ich liebe dich und ich will das du mein Erster bist, jetzt und hier!"

Noch immer schwankte er, kämpften in ihm Gefühle und Verstand miteinander, doch ich wollte nicht das es hier endete, also verstärkte ich meinen Griff in seinem Nacken und zwang ihn weiter zu mir herab, während ich mich höher aufrichtete und ihn wieder fordernd, leidenschaftlich und mit all dem was ich für ihn empfand, küsste. Es war mir nur recht, ich wusste, dass er Frauen gehabt hatte, aber wie er sich gerade verhielt, sagte mir das nie eine Schülerin dazu gehört hatte.

Ich wollte seinen Verstand ausschalten, das er sich genauso seinen Gefühlen hingab wie ich und als ich meine Zunge immer mehr um seine Tanzen ließ, er dies spielend erwiderte, spürte ich wie er seine Zurückhaltung aufgab, wie seine Gefühle über die Zweifel siegten und er mich zurück in die Kissen drängte, um mich dann heiß und inbrünstig zu küssen. Ich fühlte, wie er eine Hand an meinem Körper hinab gleiten ließ, seine Finger zielstrebig den Weg zwischen meine Beine fanden und er erneut begann meinen Kitzler sanft zu stimulieren, was ich mit einem genießenden Stöhnen in unseren Kuss und seinen Mund begrüßte, doch dann zog er seine Hand wieder weg.

Mein kurzes Murren ließ ihn an meine Lippen lächeln, während er mich weiter küsste, endlich spürte ich sein Gewicht wieder auf mir, fühlte, wie er sich positionierte und wie seine andere Hand nun sanft an meinem Gesicht lag.

Rau hauchte er, während er sich aus unserem Kuss löste: „Es wird weh tun, das kann ich nicht vermeiden, aber bitte, sieh mich an Hermione!"

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in seine gefühlvollen Obsidiane, konnte sehen wie sie suchend immer wieder über mein ganzes Gesicht huschten, als versuche er jeden kleinsten Teil in sich auf zu saugen und genau zu erkunden was in mir vor ging, dann verfingen sich unsere Blicke wieder ineinander, als er langsam begann in mich einzudringen.

Es fühlte sich immer noch ungewohnt an und doch so gut, ich spürte, dass er die kleine Barriere erreichte, die ihm solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, sah auffordernd in seine Augen und bemerkte, dass er unsicher war. Ich sah seinen fragenden Blick und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, hauchte: „Ich will das!" Denn ich wollte nur ihn, endlich, wann tat er es endlich, ich musste ihn einfach spüren.

Ich sah genau wie viel Beherrschung es ihn kostete nicht schnell in mich zu stoßen, doch dann bewegter er sich plötzlich doch ruckartig, durchstieß das Häutchen in einem einzigen Stoß. Seine Hände lagen liebkosend an meinen Wangen, seine Augen weit geöffnet forschend auf meinem Gesicht, während der Schmerz unweigerlich kam. Es war nicht so schlimm wie gedacht, er verharrte ruhig in mir, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich kurz schmerzlich auf zischte und mir eine Träne übers Gesicht lief, die er sofort unglaublich sanft hinweg küsste. Musste man diesen Mann für seine Kontrolle über sich einfach bewundern.

Als er spürte, dass ich mich entspannte, der Schmerz zu verebben begann und das Gefühl wie unglaublich es war ihn so ausfüllend, mich dehnend und hart in mir zu spüren, die Oberhand gewann, fing er an sich langsam und sanft zu bewegen. Meine Hände glitten wie von selber wieder über seinen Rücken, ich konnte ihn gar nicht nahe genug an mir und in mir spüren.

Nach und nach wurden er und ich immer ungestümer und leidenschaftlicher, stand meine Wollust seiner Gier in nichts nach und wir vereinigten uns mit einer unglaublichen, schon an Verzweiflung erinnernden, Sehnsucht. Der Schmerz war schon längst vergessen und ich drückte Severus mein Becken begehrlich entgegen. Er hielt sich in seinen immer unkontrollierter werdenden Stößen nicht zurück, sodass ich nicht mehr konnte und mit einem ekstatischen Schrei auf den Lippen unter Severus kam. Ich fühlte wie ihm meine in meinem Inneren pulsierenden Muskeln letztendlich doch die Kontrolle entrissen und er noch ein mal tief in mich drang, bevor er mit einem gutturalen Schrei in mir kam und sich hieß in mir entlud.

Leider währte dich Nacht danach für uns nicht lang, auch wenn mir das Hochgefühl, das er mir beschert hatte, noch stundenlang blieb, musste er mich doch trauriger weise wieder verlassen.

Letztendlich schien er über mein Geschenk, das ich ihm selbst nach seiner unverzeihlichen Tat gegeben hatte, selbst überwältigt, aber er hatte die Scheu überwunden es nicht anzunehmen und das erfüllte mich mit großer Zufriedenheit, dennoch trennten sich leider fürs erste unsere Wege, da Severus zu seinem Lord ging und ich wieder eine Schülerin wurde.

Wie schon zuvor, doch jetzt noch besser verborgen und versteckt, trug ich das Geheimnis von Severus und mir in einem Herzen. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, das ich es schaffte zu verdrängen das Severus Dumbledore ermordet hatte, denn wenn ich an ihn dachte, konnte ich gar nicht nachvollziehen das dieser Mann ein Mörder war, schließlich erinnerte ich mich doch nur daran wie sanft, zärtlich und bemüht er um mich gewesen war.

Somit stand ich bei der Beerdigung von Dumbledore gefühlsmäßig neben mir und mir liefen strömend die Tränen der Traurigkeit über die Wangen, da ich Severus vermisste und nicht den verstorbenen Direktor. Ron nahm mich tröstend in die Arme, doch meine Trauer würde nicht vergehen, da ich wusste Severus Worte wurden wahr. Alles wurde dunkel, der Konflikt spitzte sich zu und der Krieg begann und es würde nichts mehr sein wie zuvor. Ich erkannte immer klarer, dass Severus sehr viel mehr von der Zukunft gewusst haben musste als ich, oder wir, wenn er solch wahre Aussagen hatte treffen können.

Als ich wenig später im Zug saß und daran dachte, dass ich Severus morgen Abend wieder sehen würde, ergriff mich eine große Unruhe, denn ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten. Ich musste mich beherrschen, um in der triste Stimmung, die bei uns im Zugabteil herrschte, nicht aufzufallen. Denn eins war klar, Harry und Ron würden nie verstehen wie ich Severus mein Herz und mein Vertrauen hatte schenken können. Unterdessen reifte in Harry und auch in uns die Gewissheit heran, dass wir für unser letztes, das 7. Schuljahr, nicht nach Hogwarts würden zurückkehren können, daher ergriff mich eine ungekannte Melancholie in dem Wissen, das nichts mehr so war wie es sein sollte.

Ich verbrachte den Tag intensiv mit meinen Eltern, in dem Wissen, dass es der letzte dieser Art sein würde und wusste aber erschreckend klar, es war das einzig richtige, das einzig sinnvolle und in diesem Fall heiligte der Zweck die Mittel.

Wie verabredet erschien Punkt Mitternacht Severus als schwarzer, unheilverkündender Rauch in meinem Zimmer, da er als Erschaffer der Schutzzauber immer Zutritt hatte. Seit meine Eltern schliefen hatte ich ihn nervös und ungeduldig herbei gesehen, um ihn willkommen zu heißen sprang ich in seine Arme und zog ihn begehrlich in mein Bett, weil ich ein weiteres mal die leidenschaftliche Vereinigung mit ihm teilen wollte.

Die Gefühle und Zurückhaltung, die ihn bei unserem ersten Mal noch gehemmt, aber auch so hingebungsvoll gemacht hatten, hielten ihn nun nicht mehr zurück, mit deutlicher Leidenschaft und Verlangen begann er mich zu entkleiden und auch ich stand ihm in der Hinsicht nicht nach.

Diesmal wollte ich auch etwas erkunden, wollte ihn und seinen Körper spüren und fühlen wie er meine Berührung genoss. Nachdem er mich stürmisch aufs Bett gedrängt hatte, denn meinem bestimmten ziehen war er sehr bereitwillig nachgekommen und ich war rücklings hinein gefallen und kämpfte nun leicht um die Oberhand, doch als er erkannte was ich wollte, ließ er es nur zu gerne zu, wälzte sich mit mir auf den Rücken, sodass ich nun auf ihm lag.

Ich genoss es diesmal ihn zu verführen und er ließ es ohne Wenn und Aber zu. Bei unserem zweiten Mal waren seine Augen auch frei von Reue oder inneren Kämpfen, nein er zeigte mir nur wie sehr er mich begehrte und seine pure, unverfälschte Lust sprach aus seinem Blick.

Unser Liebesspiel war ganz anders als das erste, nicht ruhig und sanft, sondern deutlich stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher, aber ich genoss es sehr mich so hingebungsvoll mit ihm zu vereinigen und auf ihm zu sein, das er mir gestattet derart die Kontrolle zu übernehmen bedeutete mir unglaublich viel und gefiel mir sehr. Er, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte, nie zuließ, dass man die Grenzen überschritt, vertraute mir, das war mir nun einfach klar und deutlich bewusst und zeigte mir nur zu deutlich, dass ich richtig handelte indem ich ihm vertraute.

Am Morgen, nach dieser einmaligen Nacht, waren wir bereit und als meine unwissenden Eltern im Wohnzimmer saßen, schritt Severus wie abgemacht zur Tat und „oblivierte" die Gedächtnisse meiner Eltern. Er löschte ihre Erinnerungen und verbannte meine Existenz aus ihrem Leben, pflanzte ihnen die von uns ersonnen Geschichte ein, dass sie auswandern wollten nach Australien und keine Familie hatten.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Auswanderung meiner Eltern unter einer neuen Identität auf den Weg zu bringen war zeitaufwändig und langwierig gewesen und wären ohne Severus Möglichkeiten und seine tatkräftige Hilfe für mich unmöglich gewesen. Ich hätte alleine nie den Mut gefunden an etwas so diffizilem wie dem Geist meiner Eltern herumzuspielen und Severus …nun der konnte es, denn das war nicht sein erstes Gedächtnis, das er modifizierte.

So wurde meine Geburt, mein Leben, mein Dasein, alles getilgt, es war als hätte Hermione Jane Granger nicht existiert und damit brachte er meine Eltern auf den Weg in ihr neues Leben, ohne mich! Ich sah ihnen gebrochen hinterher, aber in dem Wissen, das Nötige und Richtige zu tun.

Als er mich abholte, küssten wir uns verzweifelt und innig bevor er uns apparierte und dann in einiger Entfernung zum Fuchsbau wieder materialisierte. Als wir so wieder voreinander standen, verfielen wir erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, denn ich wollte mich nicht von ihm trennen, war es doch eine Trennung auf unbestimmte Zeit und mit einer ungewissen Zukunft für uns. Doch ich wusste, es musste sein, also dankte ihm für alles, was er genervt abtat als Selbstverständlichkeit, wobei wir beide wussten, das uns gerade das Fehlen jeglicher anderer Hilfe zusammengebracht hatte und dies somit eben keine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Wir hielten uns aneinander fest und gaben uns Kraft in dem Wissen, dass er genauso wie ich eine Aufgabe in diesem Krieg zu erledigen hatte und so trennten wir mit der Gewissheit, dass ich ihn liebte und er mich?

Wobei er es nie gesagt hatte, aber es war klar, dass wir beide einander vertrauten, er mir und ich ihm, vorbehaltlos, trotz aller Untaten die da noch kommen sollten und die begannen worden waren.

So nahm er mein liebendes Herz, aber auch mein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen mit sich, als er mir einen lodernden, sehr intensiven Blick zum Abschied schenkte, der sich mir in meine Seele brannte. Dieser Blick versprach doch mehr für die Zukunft, zudem begleiteten mich seine leise gewisperten Worte, die er mir zum Abschied zu hauchte während er seine Hand bedeutungsvoll auf meine Brust gelegt hatte und mich ansah.

Ich trug seinen geflüsterten Abschied wie einen Schatz in mir, der mir immer wieder ein Lächeln auf meine Züge zauberte, sagte er doch so viel:

„Mein Herz, ist immer bei dir….."


End file.
